Ground Mobile Radio (GMR) radios are controlled by Portable Control Display Devices (PCDD). However, these are not usable in certain platforms where either the PCDD screen or the operator's environment is too small. These platforms have ruggedized laptops, “Smart Screens” or other mission computers, which are used for platform control. Size, weight, and power (SWAP) versus performance requirements impose significant demands on devices for field applications. Vehicle electronics have SWAP limitations and impose additional shock and vibration demands.
Balancing ruggedization requirements with common interfaces, security, and the desire to use commercial off the shelf (COTS) technology has proven difficult. Reliability demands also require operation at extreme temperature, humidity, and vibration environmental parameters.
What is needed is an improved method for controlling GMR radios.